Bella oversleeps
by caesara
Summary: Bella oversleeps and Carlisle goes to make sure she's okay, upon Edward's request. But of course Bella is sick and Carlisle takes care of her for the day...Carlisle/Bella bonding!


**This is dedicated to all of you awesome people like me who love Carlisle/Bella bonding! :0)**

"Bye, sweetie." I said smiling and kissed my wife again. No matter how many mornings I left her year after year to go to work, I always hated doing it.

"Go on, you flirt. You could be late." Esme giggled swatting my shoulder lightly.

I laughed and kissed my beauty one last time. I wouldn't be late, but if I stayed I could definitely get caught up and miss work all together. It had happened before, not that I regretted it.

I threw on my jacket that I didn't need and grabbed my bag at human speed, watching Esme all the way. I grinned at her.

"Love you." I said and disappeared to my car, my handsome black Mercedes.

It wasn't a terribly cold day in Forks, only a bit below average. I couldn't understand why any human would want to live in such a dreary place, but some humans just don't like it that warm I guess. I understood Bella when she said she missed the sun in Phoenix. I did particularly like to feel the sun on my skin. My phone rang while I was just getting out of the driveway.

Edward? What could he want? He never called me while he was at school. And if we did communicate it was through text.

"Edward?" I asked, puzzled.

He blew out a breath. "Bella hasn't come to school yet."

I looked at my watch. She was 14 minutes late?

"And you want me to go check on her?" I asked. I made the left to Bella's house instead of a right to the hospital.

"No." He sounded indignant. "I was telling you that _I'm _leaving school to check on her."

"No, Edward. Don't leave. I'll go. Don't miss school."

He huffed. "No."

"Yes, I'm already headed there. I'm sure she just slept in. Don't worry."

"Carlisle -"

"Edward, you will be grounded if you leave that building before 3:05 today." I told him sternly. We did have a way of dazzling humans, but I didn't want to draw any more attention to us than necessary. That included leaving school any more than needed to hunt, especially over Bella just sleeping in.

He knew I was being serious and sighed. "Call me when you get there." He said tightly and hung up.

It wasn't that long to Bella's driving at a regular speed, but I was going 90 the whole way there. It made the trip much quicker. It was 8:20 when I reached her house.

I knocked on the door and no one answered, so I let myself in. Bella was definitely home. I could hear her heartbeat, and she was asleep.

"Bella?" I called as I walked to her room. She didn't hear me in the slightest, in fact she was snoring a bit, something she didn't usually do unless her nose was stuffed.

I knocked on her door and called her name again. I didn't just want to barge into her room, but if she wouldn't wake up…

I found Bella in her bed as I had expected, but she had two heavy blankets on her and was shivering slightly. Her hair was down and splayed around her head. Three of her pillows were on the ground and her sheet was only on the bed because she was lying on top of a little bit of it. Bella usually talked in her sleep, but she didn't toss that much. She must not have slept well.

I walked over to her bed and kneeled down a bit.

"Bella, sweetie, wake up." I placed my cool hand on her hot, almost sweaty brow.

She moaned and pressed herself into my hand.

I sighed. Edward would never let her out of his sight again. She was sick.

I continued to call her name softly and held her face between my hands.

"Edward?" She mumbled.

I chuckled. "No, Bella, it's Carlisle. Wake up."

"Mm hot Carlisle…" She mumbled.

I sighed. Of course she hot. I could feel that she was too hot. She was rather difficult to wake up when she was sick. I didn't know what else to do, so I peeled the covers away from her body and tossed them on the ground. She mumbled loudly in protest and slowly her eyes opened. They weren't that focused though.

"Bella." I said her name and her wandering eyes landed on me.

"Carlisle?" She asked sitting up. "What are you doing in my room?" She rubbed her eyes and swung her feet over the bed.

I stopped her from getting up and brushed some hair out of her face.

"You slept in. Edward called and told me to come check on you."

She coughed a bit and frowned.

"You're sick."

She groaned.

"I'll leave and you put some clothes on and then how about I just look you over here?" She made a face and looked down at herself. She had only had on a pair of lacy underwear, that I'm sure Alice had bought her and a soft green tank top. She blushed badly.

I chuckled and turned around. It made no difference to me. I'd seen her in less, believe it or not.

"Why me?" She muttered as I walked out of the room.

I got my bag out of the car and poured her a cup of water. I knocked before entering her room again. She was sitting on the bed in a pair of black sweats and a baby blue tank top. She was still blushing, no surprise there.

I handed her the water which she drank happily, almost choking of course.

I put the thermometer in her mouth and sat down next to her.

"Were you feeling well last night?" I asked. I hadn't noticed anything off about her, and Edward would have surely said something if he thought so.

She nodded as I shined a light in her ears.

The thermometer beeped and she read it, frowning more.

"102?" She whined. "Why can't I ever stay healthy?" She looked at me, pouting.

I smiled. "Bella, you haven't been sick since last fall when you got pneumonia."

She groaned again. "Why are you always so right Carlisle?"

My phone rang.

We both looked at each other. "Edward." We said.

I gave her the phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Honey, how are you feeling?" I heard my son ask.

She sighed. "Um, ok I guess."

"Alice had a vision that you had a temperature." Edward told her. I could practically see the crease in his forehead.

"Yeah, but Carlisle's taking care of me." Bella smiled at me. I couldn't help but notice how great it made me feel. I love seeing my kids happy.

"Do you want me to come home?" He asked. I knew if Bella wanted him to, he wouldn't care if I told him to stay at school.

"No!" She said and then bit her lip. "No I guess I'll just spend the day with Carlisle and Esme." She looked at me as if she were asking permission.

I nodded and took the phone from her.

"Edward, she's fine. Just a bit of a fever. She's tired though."

"I want to come h-"

He didn't finish because Alice started talking to him. I only caught the words 'sweet' and 'good for him.'

What was that about?

Edward sighed deeply. I could tell that this was hard for him, but the truth was, maybe someday she would be sick and he couldn't be right by her side. This would be good practice. Plus I might have been a bit jealous of all of his Bella-time. After all, she was to be my official daughter-in-law soon, and she was already like a daughter to me. And Esme loved playing take care of Bella.

"Call me if anything happens." Edward said.

"I will." I promised. "Here's Bella."

I gave her the phone again while they exchanged "I love you's"

When she hung up she sighed and looked at me.

"I'll just give you some medicine to take the fever down for now. I want you to keep drinking water though because I don't want you dehydrated." I said.

She nodded and stood up, swaying a bit.

I picked her up and started to carry her downstairs. She didn't bother to protest. After Esme had carried her numerous times, she gave up on the fact that it would stop happening.

"Wait! I left Gravy!" She cried.

I stopped on the stairs and looked at the girl in my arms. I couldn't ever remember her having a delusion because of fever, and this fever wasn't that high.

"Who's gravy?" I asked.

"My elephant Gravy. I need him." She mumbled. Well that didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

I didn't know if she was awake or not but I quickly went back to her room and did indeed find a stuffed elephant on the floor. He wasn't that big but he did have a tag around his neck that said 'Gravy'

"Hmm," I wondered. "Never seen him before."

I laid her down in the back seat of the car and she didn't even wake up. I placed her elephant in her arms and she clutched him tightly in her sleep.

I was actually pretty excited that I had an excuse to skip work. Forks wasn't that eventful, therefore the hospital wasn't that busy. Bella was probably my most regular patient, now that I thought about it.

I met Esme in the house. Apparently she already knew from Alice or someone because she ushered us into our room where she had a water bottle filled with ice water on the table beside the bed. She had taken the pillows from Edward's room that Bella loved sleeping on and had them laid out in the bed. There was also a trash can next to the table.

I gave her a questioning look. She nodded and helped tuck Bella in. I sighed. Bella really hated puking.

"Poor girl," She murmured and brushed Bella's hair back lightly.

I left Esme to her mothering ways to get Bella some fever reducers out of the cabinet. Not for the first time, I was silently rejoicing in the fact that I had stocked up on various medicines for Bella. They really came in handy.

I was studying a crude drawing of Edward doing…something to Bella. I didn't even know, and I wouldn't have even known it was them if there weren't arrows pointing to them with their names on the end. On the bottom left I found a signature. Emmett. _Of course._

I was crumbling the paper up and throwing it away when I heard Bella puking.

"Esm-" She wretched again. I don't know why she tried talking…

I dashed up the stairs to see if I could help any. Bella was in a slightly awkward position, hunched over the bucket on the ground. Luckily Esme was holding it closer to her , so I went over and held her hair for her. It didn't last long, apparently she hadn't eaten much yesterday. How could we not have noticed?

When she was done she drank the water and I noticed there were tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry, sweetie." I said and sat in bed with her.

I wasn't expecting her to lean on my chest and start crying harder.

"I-I h-hate being s-sick!" She cried between her sobs pitifully.

I rubbed her back and tried to get her calmed down. Crying wouldn't help anything. It'd only make her more exhausted.

"It's okay, Bella. You're fine." I soothed and pulled the blankets around her and my chest. Making her cold wouldn't help either.

She continued to cry and I remembered when she had pneumonia, she did the same thing. This wouldn't be ending soon.

"Come, on Bella," I murmured and shifted us both into a laying position. As tough as Bella had been through being hunted and kidnapped by vampires, she sure got emotional when she was sick.

Bella continued crying, but after 30 minutes she started calming down. By the time she stopped crying she was asleep and still curled into my chest, clutching my shirt and her elephant, Gravy.

Esme giggled from her spot at the side of the bed where she had been trying to comfort Bella too. She snapped a few pictures of us and smiled.

"What would we do without her?" Esme asked and sat down on the other side of Bella.

I smiled. "I don't know." I admitted truthfully and began smoothing her hair back again. Everything had changed since Bella came into our lives. I couldn't imagine what would be of us if she weren't here.

I thought of all the great experiences I had had since Bella had come.

* * *

Edward burst through the door eight hours later.

He immediately rushed to Bella's side.

"That was the most excruciating day at school _of my life_!" He cried softly, as to not wake up Bella.

He ran his hands over her cheeks and hair, gazing at her with intense worry.

"Really?" I asked, still lying in bed with Bella. "I didn't think it was too bad."

Edward scowled at me and then cocked his head to the side.

"What is that elephant?"

**Hope you liked it! Review please! Oh, and my sister has an elephant named Gravy so I threw him in there too...lol! :D**


End file.
